Hades
Hades (Greek:Άδης or Ἀΐδας) is the main antagonist in Disney's 1997 film Hercules. He's based on the greek mythological god Hades. Unlike the mythological Hades, who is for the most part a relatively passive deity doing a sometimes nasty job, this version is a fast-talking, evil deity, reminiscent of Satan, as well as sleazy Hollywood Agent types. In all of his appearances, Hades has been voiced by James Woods. The character's mannerisms and other tendencies were partly due to James Woods's using "car-dealer"-style speech while providing the voice of Hades. Hades is described as "mean" and "ruthless" by the Muses. His status as god makes him immortal, but not invincible. Hades is a common male villain with Claude Frollo, Gaston, Scar, Captain Hook, Jafar and Shan Yu. Appearance Hercules In Hercules, Hades seeks to overthrow his brother Zeus and rule Mount Olympus for himself. Upon visiting the Fates, he learns that he could succeed by releasing the Titans in eighteen years, but if Zeus's son, Hercules, is to fight Hades, Hercules will win. Hades sends his two klutzy minions, Pain and Panic, to kidnap baby Hercules and give him a potion that would render him mortal. Hercules needs to drink every last drop for it to work, but the last drop is lost. Thus Hercules, while mortal, retains his god-like strength and spends his life on Earth. Later, a young woman named Megara sells her soul to Hades so that he will return her lover's soul. He does, but soon Meg's lover ungratefully dumps her for another girl shortly afterwards. Meg remains trapped as a slave to Hades, and he uses her beauty, charm and intelligence as an advantage to persuade monsters to join his army. After discovering that Hercules is still alive, Hades sends numerous monsters to do away with Hercules, but none work. When he finds out that Hercules has fallen in love with Meg, he uses this to his advantage and makes a deal with Hercules: Hercules must give up his powers for twenty-four hours (secretly the same twenty-four hours he will use to take over Olympus) in exchange for Meg's freedom. Hercules agrees, as long as Meg will be safe from harm. Hades then reveals that Meg was working for him the whole time, crushing Hercules' will to fight. Hades then releases the Titans, who defeat and imprison he gods, and sends the Cyclops to kill the weakened and demoralised Hercules to keep him from getting in the way, but Hercules defeats the monster using his wits. However, Meg is greviously injured saving Hercules from a falling pillar. This negates Hades's deal that Meg would not be hurt. Hercules is thus given his powers back and returns to Mount Olympus where he easily takes down the Titans and frees the gods. Hades loses his temper, but he taunts Hercules that he at least has a parting gift; while Hercules was fighting the Titans, Meg died from her injuries. Hercules travels to the Underworld to rescue her. He swims into the River Styx to retrieve her soul. It almost kills him, when his full Godhood is restored by his being willing to risk his life to save Meg. Hercules emerges from the pit alive and immortal with Meg's soul in his arms. Hades begs the hero to try and ease things with him and the other gods, but Hercules loses his temper and slugs his uncle into the River Styx, where he is swarmed upon by the Spirits of the Dead and dragged down under the surface. In the series Later, with the return of Hercules on the form of an animated series, Hades also re-appeared, and had many appearances trying to take over Olympus. One episode even had a crossover where Jafar makes a deal with Hades, in order to make Hercules and Aladdin fight each other. While Hades and Jafar had numerous things in common, Jafar's insane laugh consistently got on the more smooth-talking Hades' nerves - at least until he tried it for himself. This entire series ignores a certain fact about the film however: in the movie Hades still thought Hercules was dead throughout his high school days, but in the series, they have many interactions during that time. Kingdom Hearts Hades appears in the Kingdom Hearts series of video games. He was originally in league with Maleficent, using the Heartless to try to take over the worlds. Hades wanted to dispose of Hercules and tricked Cloud Strife into challenging Hercules in the Preliminaries at the Olympus Colliseum. In return, Hades "promised" Cloud he will lead him to Sephiroth. However, when Sora arrived, Hades changed plans and had Cloud attack Sora first. When Cloud refused to kill Sora, Hades sends out Cerberus to take care of Cloud. Hercules arrived to get Cloud to safety while Sora & company dealt with Cerberus. After Maleficent's defeat, Hades himself battles Sora and lost as all his schemes against Sora and the others end in failure. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, a facsimile Hades appeared as token of Sora's memory and the darkness in Riku's heart. In Kingdom Hearts II, Hades's desire to kill Hercules is still undeterred. After joining forces with Pete, and probably Maleficent through him, Hades decides to use Auron, who has already died, to fight against Hercules and kill him; however, Auron rebels against Hades and fights him, only to be interrupted by Sora, Donald Duck and Goofy. They fight Hades, but, due to the Underworld curse, he is invincible to their attacks. Hades then sends Cerberus and later the Hydra against Sora and his friends. Upon discovering that Sora's Keyblade could unlock any lock, Hades initially plans to use it to unlock the Underdrome, the Underworld's own coliseum. However, when Pete informs him that the Keyblade will only work for Sora, Hades kidnaps Meg and traps her in the locked Underdrome, forcing Sora to unlock it to rescue her. After defeating Pete and the Hydra again, eventually fighting Sora personally, but was still defeated by Sora and friends. However, Hades survives and acts as a challenger in the last tournaments, which are unlocked near the end of the game. James Woods reprises his role for the English versions of the games, while his Japanese voice in all three games is done by Kyusaku Shimada. Other Facts When Hades get's angry his skin color turns red, while his blue flame turns red as well and it also get's bigger. It seems that when Hades gets angry he also gets hot, the angrier he becomes the hotter he gets. Hades is pretty much like Scar, both of them want to overthrow their YOUNGER BROTHER ZUES NOT OLDER SERIOSLY PEOPLE LOOK UP THE MYTHOLOGY HADES IS THE FIRST BORN SON OF CRONUS!!! brother's and kill their nephews, both of them seem to at first succeed at first but are then stopped by their nephews and both of them get thrown of a cliff by their nephews and then both their minions turn against them and eat the villain (Scar) or drag him down to the bottom of a river for eternity (Hades). thumb|300px|left|Here you can see most of Hades' appearance in the film [[-03-0023-03-0023-03-0023-03-0017-03-0017Hercules.]] Category:Villains